Morshu
Entrance Open for Business Morshu exits his shop and steps onto the battlefield. The doors then vanish like an item. Special Attacks Neutral B - Rupees Morshu shoots 8 red rupees that make a circle around him. The rupees can be charged up to be shot farther. The longer the charge, the farther they go. Up to 3 rupees can be saved. If he runs out of rupees, he can't use the attack, so "as long as he has enough rupees," he can use this attack. The rupees regenerate over the course of time in the fight. If no rupees are in the counter when he uses this special, he will do his infamous "Mmm!" line as he points in the air. Side B - Lamp Oil Morshu spills some lamp oil in front of him. Once spilled, it becomes a slip trap. When hit with a fire attack (ex: Fireball, Fire Flower, etc.), as it is oil, it will combust into a fire trap. If it's hit with an explosive (ex: Bob-omb, Electrode, etc.), it will double the blast zone. Up B - Rope Morshu pulls out a rope and uses it as a lasso (at least when you hold down B). Using the analog stick can aim where he'll throw it (which can be easily done on a classic controller because of the octagonal shape where the analog stick is). It can grab opponents, items, and ledges. Down B - Bomb Morshu throws a bomb. There are 6 different types of bombs he can throw. They can be aimed with the analog stick in one of 3 directions after pressing B again. The types come out of a chance similar to Judge. Unlike Judge, however, which has 1/7 chance of each attack, each bomb has a different chance, as the table below will show. Final Smash - Morshu Bomb 8 ropes come out of Morshu to grab opponents. If at least one enemy is in a rope, Morshu then pushes a button on a remote and jumps up. A giant nuclear missle falls down with Morshu on top of it. Morshu then says "Bomb, you want it? It's yours my friend!" The nuke then crashes onto the ground, KO-ing everyone who got trapped by the remote. If no one gets trapped in the rope, the ropes go back in and Morshu says "Sorry," canceling the final smash. Anyone who isn't trapped in the rope can still take damage from the ending explosion. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Mmm!" KOSFX2: "Sorry." Star KOSFX: "MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Screen KOSFX: "Ro--" Taunts Up: "You want it?" Sd: *flicks both birds at the screen* Dn: "It's yours, my friend! As long as you have enough rupees!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "Come back when you're a little, mmm, richer!" 2. "Sorry, my friend. I can't give credit!" 3. *approves of a copy of Smash Bros. Lawl* Failure/Clap: Bombs? Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description Arccoding to Youchew Morshu is a man who is found in Link: Faces of Evil. A local merchant, his real name is Morshu Hundenbilg, but prefers to be called "Malfunctioning Bubba", in rememberence of his college years. Also mistaken for Tim Wonnacott. His main products include lamp oil, rope, and bombs, among other "things". He also acts like a jerk to people who aren't rich enough to buy things. All payments for his wares must be made up front, since he can't give credit. He has a secret food stash in his shop. He doesn't sell the food so he can eat it himself, hence his large size. Another reason for his weight is because he has an unhealthy habit of eating bombs. He was also the lead singer of The Cure for two months, although there is no record of this. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia *He's the character to first introduce spam prevention. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Zelda Category:CD-I Zelda Category:CD-I Category:Nintendo Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hero Category:Adult Category:YouTube Poop Category:Hylian Category:YTPGuy17 Category:YTPGuy17's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets